kpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Ten
| birth_place = Bangkok, Thailand | occupation = Singer | instruments = Vocals | group_debut = April 9, 2016 January 17, 2019 October 4, 2019 | years = 2011–present | height = 170 cm | weight = 59 kg | blood = A | agency = SM Entertainment | associated = NCT NCT U WayV SuperM | sns = }}Ten (텐) is a Thai singer and rapper under SM Entertainment. He is a member of the boy group NCT, its sub-units NCT U and WayV, and a member of the supergroup SuperM. He is also a former SMROOKIES. Career '2011–2015: Pre-debut' In 2011, he was a contestant of the Thai television show, Teen Superstar, under the stage name TS7 TNT. In 2013, he was cast into SM Entertainment through SM's Global Audition 2013 in Bangkok. On December 23, 2013, he was introduced as a member of the pre-debut trainee team SMROOKIES.Soompi: SMRookies Reveals Three More Members: Johnny, Ten, and Yuta In 2014, he participated with other fellow NCT members on the show Exo 90:2014, where they performed songs from the 90s. In July 2015, he and Jaehyun both competed in Hope Basketball All-Star. '2016–2018: NCT U, ''Hit The Stage, NCT 2018' On April 9, 2016, he officially debuted as a member of NCT, in the unit NCT U, with the single "The 7th Sense".Soompi: Watch: SM Entertainment’s NCT U Opens Your Eyes to “The 7th Sense” In June 2016, he joined the cast of Mnet's dance program ''Hit the Stage. In January 2017, he joined the cast of SBS's program, Elementary School Teacher, which shows idols from foreign countries improving their Korean language skills as well as become more accustomed to Korean culture. On March 24, 2017, SM released a teaser for Ten's first solo single through SM's STATION Season 2 project titled "Dream In A Dream".Soompi: Update: NCT’s Ten Hypnotizes With Otherworldly Teaser Video For “Dream In A Dream” MV The song was released on April 7 with the music video featuring Lucas.Soompi: Watch: NCT’s Ten Drops MV For “Dream In A Dream” Featuring SM Rookies’ Lucas On February 26, 2018, he took part in the NCT U song, "Baby Don't Stop", alongside Taeyong.Billboard: NCT U's Ten & Taeyong Enthrall With 'Baby Don't Stop' Music Video On March 14, 2018, Ten took part in NCT's first studio album, NCT 2018 Empathy, and appeared in the "Black On Black" music video as part of NCT 2018. On April 6, 2018, Ten released the single "New Heroes" for the STATION Season 2.Soompi: Watch: NCT’s Ten Welcomes “New Heroes” In MV For Solo Track '2018–2019: WayV' On December 31, 2018, it was revealed that he was a member of NCT's Chinese sub-unit, WayVSoompi: SM Entertainment Announces Debut Of New Chinese Group WayV + Opens Social Media Accounts which debuted on January 17, 2019, with the digital EP, The Vision. '2019: SuperM' On August 8, 2019, it was announced that Ten would be a member of the supergroup SuperM. They released their self-titled debut mini-album on October 4, 2019. On November 18, 2019, they released the promotional single "Let's Go Everywhere". Discography Digital singles * "Dream In A Dream" (2017) * "New Heroes" (2018) Filmography Reality shows * Exo 90:2014 ''(Mnet, 2014) * [[Wikipedia:Hit the Stage|''Hit The Stage]] (Mnet, 2016) - contestant * Food Truck Battle (PPTV HD 36, 2019) - MC Variety shows * Teen Superstar (2011) - TS7 TNT * Elementary School Teacher (SBS, 2017) Gallery References Official links * Instagram * Weibo Category:Singers Category:Male singers Category:Rappers Category:Male rappers Category:NCT Category:NCT U Category:WayV Category:SuperM Category:SM Entertainment Category:Ten Category:SMROOKIES